metalgearfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots
Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (denominado en Japón メタルギア・ソリッド4・ガンズ・オブ・ザ・パトリオット, Metaru Gia Soriddo 4 Ganzu obu za Patoriotto?), comúnmente abreviado como MGS4, es un videojuego que fue dirigido por Hideo Kojima, Shuyo Murata y Yoji Shinkawa, y fue desarrollado en exclusiva para la PlayStation 3. Su lema durante el desarrollo fue “No Place to Hide!” (¡No hay lugar para esconderse!). Según Ryan Payton, este sería el último Metal Gear canónico en presentar a Solid Snake como protagonista. El juego fue lanzado mundialmente el 12 de junio de 2008, exactamente 10 años después de Metal Gear Solid y 20 años después del lanzamiento norteamericano de Metal Gear. Metal Gear Solid 4 recibió elogios de la crítica, obteniendo nombramientos de Juego del Año en varias publicaciones de videojuegos, incluyendo a Gamespot, que elogió al juego por ser técnicamente impecable. Desde su lanzamiento, se vendieron más de 4.33 millones de copias. El 16 de junio de 2009, aproximadamente un año después de su lanzamiento, MGS4 fue lanzado en la serie Greatest Hits de Playstation. Desarrollo MGS4 fue anunciado por primera vez poco antes del la conferencia de Sony del E3 de 2005, junto con el eslogan “No Place to Hide!”. En un principio, Kojima anunció que se retiraría como director de la serie después de Metal Gear Solid 3, y que cedería su lugar a otra persona para MGS4 (aunque aseguró lo mismo luego de finalizar Metal Gear Solid e hizo lo mismo luego de terminar Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty). Como una broma, se anunció que el nuevo director sería Alan Smithee, pero en R'', un libro de cuatrocientas páginas incluido en el premium package japonés de Metal Gear Solid 3, el director se mostró como Shuyo Murata, co-escritor de ''MGS3 y director de Zone of the Enders: The Second Runner, quien también contribuyó con los humorísticos huevos de pascua de MGS2 y Metal Gear: Ghost Babel. En el E3 de 2005, Kojima anunció que estaba escribiendo, produciendo y dirigiendo el juego junto a Shuyo Murata, después de las críticas negativas que se generaron. Él también anunció que su recién estrenado estudio, Kojima Productions, propiedad de Konami, desarrollaría el juego. Kojima también mostró un tráiler de Metal Gear Solid 4, realizado con el motor gráfico de Metal Gear Solid 3, demostrando lo que podría ser el juego eventualmente, aunque recalcando que estaba en una etapa temprana de desarrollo. Kojima además declaró que la historia del juego tendría lugar varios años después de lo sucedido en Metal Gear Solid 2 y que contaría con un modo de batalla en línea. Kojima sostuvo que Meryl Silverburgh, Otacon y Revolver Ocelot estarían en el juego junto a Solid Snake siendo éste último el protagonista, dejando de lado la posibilidad de que Raiden hiciera acto de presencia. Finalmente se dejó ver la posibilidad de incluir conectividad con Metal Gear Acid 2, cosa que se descartó más tarde. En junio de 2005, en la revista japonesa Famitsu, Kojima declaró que la razón de que la Ps3 fuese elegida como la plataforma para Metal Gear Solid 4 fue que la serie de Metal Gear fue creciendo al lado del hardware de Sony, del mercado de Sony y a través del apoyo de Sony, por lo que la elección fue simple. Kojima también declaró en la entrevista que no le importaría trasladarlo a otro hardware. En la edición de septiembre de 2005 de la revista Famitsu, se mostraron las primeras capturas de pantalla del juego, revelando su motor gráfico, mostrando a un Solid Snake más viejo de lo que se vio en su última participación. Un robot llamado Metal Gear Mk. II también se reveló, junto con Otacon. La revista también compartió una entrevista con Kojima en la que él declaró que Raiden volvería y que su aspecto sería radicalmente distinto respecto a su aparición en Metal Gear Solid 2. Kojima también mencionó que Snake estaría en una zona de guerra con dos grupos que luchan entre sí y que habría un nuevo elemento de “guerra psicológica” en el juego. En el Tokio Game Show de 2005, MGS4 hizo su primera aparición completa. El nombre completo del juego fue anunciado como Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots y se mostró un trailer con escenas del juego usando el motor gráfico que fue hecho específicamente para la PS3. Kojima declaró una vez más que MGS4 sería el último juego de la serie. Kojima también mostró un video titulado Metal Gear Raiden: Snake Eraser donde Raiden trataba de matar a Big Boss para que él pudiese tomar el lugar de Solid Snake como personaje principal en Metal Gear Solid 4. Más tarde, Kojima mostró el juego corriendo en un Kit de desarrollo real de PS3 usando un Dualshock 2 como control, enseñando en tiempo real el aspecto gráfico que tendría el juego. Kojima mostró algo de la iluminación que podía generar el engine del juego, afirmando que él “siempre quiso hacer auto-sombreado, pero no pudo” antes del PS3. Yoji Shinkawa apareció junto a Kojima y ambos explicaron que se utilizaría un filtro que no se pudo utilizar en anteriores iteraciones de la serie. Kojima aseguró que “no hay atmósfera (en el juego), así que sobre él, añadimos un color metálico y lo hicimos ver como una película en filmación. Usando varios efectos lo ensuciamos mucho”. Kojima también desveló el nuevo Metal Gear, una creación mitad viviente, mitad máquina. Kojima también demostró que el Metal Gear Mk. II era controlado por Otacon, quien se encuentra lejos del campo de batalla. Kojima declaró, además, que era elección del jugador el poder ser amigo o enemigo de los soldados. También sostuvo que el tema en esta esta ocasión sería “SENSE (sentido)”. Los temas anteriores en la saga fueron “GENE (gen)” en el caso de Metal Gear Solid, “MEME” en Metal Gear Solid 2 y “SCENE (escena)” con Metal Gear Solid 3. En la entrevista que dio a la revista japonesa Hype Magazine en septiembre de 2005, Kojima mencionó que Snake había envejecido tanto porque es un clon de Big Boss, por lo que el envejecimiento es mas rápido en él que en un humano normal. Kojima también confirmó que Ocelot regresaría y que los jugadores podían esperar una pelea entre él y Snake. También aclaró el tema de “No Place to Hide”, diciendo que en Metal Gear Solid 4 Snake se encontraría en el centro de una zona de guerra en la que las batallas son comunes y donde los edificios están dañados y destruidos, dejando a Snake en situaciones en las que realmente no habría lugar para ocultarse. La frase también tenía otro significado, pues los jugadores decidirían si hay razón para ocultarse o no. Kojima expuso que Snake se encontraría entre dos grupos, con la posibilidad de que un tercer y un cuarto grupo se unieran a la batalla. Snake podría entonces optar por aliarse con los grupos para infiltrarse en otros, por lo cual esconderse no era un requisito. Igualmente, Kojima esclareció la “guerra psicológica” que había mencionado anteriormente; describió que las acciones de los enemigos en los anteriores Metal Gear eran poco realistas, pareciendo más bien frías máquinas asesinas. En Metal Gear Solid 4 todo sería diferente, pues los soldados comunes serían psicológicamente débiles, y que con sorprenderlos con un ruido el jugador podría disminuir su rendimiento para pelear. En la conferencia de prensa de Konami en el E3 de 2006, Kojima Productions mostró un nuevo trailer del juego que mostraba al OctoCamo, un sistema de camuflaje que Snake utilizaría en el juego. El OctoCamo actuaría como un camaleón, ya que cambiaría la textura del traje de Snake para que coincidiera con el ambiente. El trailer también presentó a Ocelot, Meryl, Naomi Hunter y a Raiden. En la edición de la revista Famitsu de mayo de 2005, Kojima declaró que Metal Gear Solid 4 sería una recapitulación de toda la historia de Metal Gear, además dijo que iban a aclarar todos los misterios que se habían generado en MGS4 y que al final Snake moriría. Kojima también dijo que casi todos los personajes de los juegos de la saga Solid harían una aparición y que las mecánicas de juego de MGS3 volverían en Metal Gear Solid 4. Kojima dio un ejemplo del OctoCamo, diciendo que si Snake está de pie junto a una pared desgastada con agujeros, daría la apariencia de que él también tiene agujeros. Kojima confirmó que el juego tendría juego en línea, afirmando que “el juego en línea de Subsistence fue la preparación para 4''”. En el Tokio Game Show de 2006, Kojima declaró que Kojima Productions hizo mucha investigación para desarrollar el juego; pasaron por entrenamiento militar y viajaron a diferentes partes del mundo para desarrollar las características de ''Metal Gear Solid 4. También mostró fotografías tomadas en el Medio Oriente que presentaban lugares similares a los vistos en los trailers del juego. Kojima declaró además que el juego incluiría modelados tridimencionales hechos con la captura en 3D a partir de personas reales. Kojima confirmó que Harry Gregson-Williams compondría la banda sonora del juego y que el logotipo del juego fue hecho por Logan, un grupo de artistas que realizó videos musicales de Madonna y U2. Refiriéndose a Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, que estaba todavía en desarrollo, Kojima declaró que si cambiaba la historia de Ops, tendría que cambiar la de 4'', si cambiaba la historia de ''4, también se haría necesario cambiar la de Ops y que hasta que la historia de Ops finalizara, la historia de 4'' no lo haría. En marzo de 2007, se anunció que David Hayter, Quinton Flynn, Paul Eiding y Christopher Randolph regresarían para repetir sus papeles de Solid Snake, Raiden, Roy Campbell y Otacon, respectivamente. En julio de 2007, Kojima anunció a ''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus y a Metal Gear Online. En agosto de 2007, Kojima anunció que la Unidad The Beauty and the Beast serían las principales enemigas en el juego. Esta unidad constaría de cuatro mujeres -Laughing Octopus, Screaming Mantis, Raging Raven y Crying Wolf- que tienen habilidades únicas y especiales, cada una con una historia que describe la manera en la que se han convertido en los seres que son. Dijo que todas ellas nacieron en lugares donde se les arrebató su inocencia y que fueron transformadas por los horrores de la guerra en bestias, física y mentalmente. El juego también transcurriría en varios lugares, incluyendo el Medio Oriente y Sudamérica pues a Solid Snake (ahora “Old Snake”) se le pidió asesinar a Liquid Ocelot. El juego también contaría con un sistema actualizado de CQC, sistema introducido por primera vez en Metal Gear Solid 3. En enero de 2008, Ryan Payton dijo que el juego estaba casi terminado y que ya casi se harían las pruebas de la beta del juego. El 28 de febrero del mismo año Konami anunció que el juego sería lanzado el 12 de junio de 2008. Konami también declaró que Metal Gear Online se incluiría en Metal Gear Solid 4 y que soportaría hasta 16 jugadores. Para promover el juego, Konami anunció que las personas que reservaran el juego recibirían un DVD titulado The Metal Gear Saga Vol. 2, el cual contiene una recapitulación introductoria de la franquisia, una retrospectiva del 20º aniversario, biografías de personajes y una colección de trailers de Metal Gear Solid 4. También fue revelado que habría una beta de Metal Gear Online y que duraría dos semanas. En marzo de 2008, Kojima declaró que los jugadores se moverían entre diferentes países en el juego. También mencionó que no estuvo totalmente satisfecho con la calidad del juego y que los 50 GB de datos que un Blu-ray puede almacenar no fueron suficientes para el juego y que éste tuvo que ser comprimido para que cupiera en uno. El 12 de junio de 2008, después de estar en desarrollo por más de tres años, el juego fue finalmente lanzado mundialmente. Posteriormente al lanzamiento de Metal Gear Solid 4, Ryan Payton, en una entrevista con 1UP.com, admitió que no planeaban hacer una continuación después de Metal Gear Solid 2 y Metal Gear Solid 3, y recalcó que “fue nada menos que un milagro” que pudieran atar todos los cabos sueltos en Metal Gear Solid 4. Trofeos Hasta el año 2012, Kojima Productions no hizo esfuerzo alguno para agregar trofeos al juego. Como resultado, muchos fans enviaron e-mails a los desarrolladores para convencerlos de hacerlo. El 3 de marzo de 2009 un empleado de Konami declaró lo siguiente en el blog oficial de PlayStation: “On the subject of MGS4/MGO trophies and Konami ID - we hear you. We have been circulating these issues internally, and we will report back as soon as we are able”. “RESPECTO AL TEMA DE LOS TROFEOS PARA MGS4/MGO Y KONAMI ID - LOS HEMOS OIDO. HEMOS ESTADO INFORMANDO INTERNAMENTE SOBRE ESTE INCONVENIENTE Y LES REPORTAREMOS TAN PRONTO COMO NOS SEA POSIBLE”. Varios meses después, el 7 de agosto de 2009, Sean Eyestone aseguró: “Just to address one issue that we've been getting a lot of comments about. And this is, of course, about trophies. I just wanna tell everybody out there right now that your voices are being heard and that we're not ignoring you. We hear everything that you are saying. It's just that we can't say anything just yet. But as soon as we have something to say, we will announce it. So, if we can just ask everyone to just be patient, we will give you an answer. But right now we can't say anything. So we just ask for everyone's understanding with that and just ask for everybody to remain patient and we'll let you know”. “SÓLO PARA ABORDAR UN TEMA DEL QUE HEMOS RECIBIDO MUCHOS COMENTARIOS. Y ESTE ES, POR SUPUESTO, EL DE LOS TROFEOS. YO SIMPLEMENTE QUIERO DECIRLES A TODOS LOS QUE ESTÁN ALLÁ AFUERA AHORA MISMO QUE SUS VOCES ESTÁN SIENDO ESCUCHADAS Y QUE NO LOS IGNORAMOS. ESCUCHAMOS TODO LO QUE USTEDES DICEN. ES SÓLO QUE NO PODEMOS DECIR NADA AÚN. PERO TAN PRONTO COMO TENGAMOS ALGO QUE DECIR, LO ANUNCIAREMOS. ENTONCES, SI PUDIÉRAMOS PEDIRLES SER PACIENTES, LES DAREMOS UNA RESPUESTA. POR AHORA NO PODEMOS DECIR NADA. LES PEDIMOS SU COMPRENSIÓN CON ESTO Y QUE CONSERVEN LA CALMA Y NOSOTROS SE LOS HAREMOS SABER”. Esto dejó abierta la especulación acerca de si se realizaría una versión actualizada de Metal Gear Solid 4 (como ocurrió en el caso de Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty respecto a Substance y Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater con Subsistence) y que ésta pudiera incluir soporte para trofeos. Un año después, el 1° de septiembre de 2010, Hideo Kojima declaró lo siguiente en su cuenta de twitter: “I wanted to make a 'Complete Version' with trophy support and 3D, but if I did that I wouldn't be able to work on a new game. I wonder if someone else would make it for me”. “HE QUERIDO HACER UNA VERSIÓN COMPLETA CON SOPORTE PARA TROFEOS Y 3D, PERO SI YO LO HICIERA NO SERÍA CAPAZ DE TRABAJAR EN UN NUEVO JUEGO. ME PREGUNTO SI ALGUIEN MÁS PODRÍA HACERLO POR MÍ”. El 11 de junio de 2012, Famitsu reportó que Metal Gear Solid 4 recibiría el soporte para trofeos por medio de un futuro parche, y que “la nueva versión con precio reducido” de Metal Gear Solid 4 se lanzaría en agosto del mismo año. Además, para hacer la espera más amena, en el podcast número 164 de Kojima Productions que se realizó el 17 de julio se detalló la creación, desarrollo y eventual implementación del soporte para trofeos. El 6 de agosto de 2012, el parche comenzó a estar disponible para su descarga. Trama :Para una descripción detallada de los sucesos de Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, véase Insurrección de Liquid Ocelot En el año 2014 el mundo está en caos, la economía de guerra sume al mundo en una batalla que no tiene fin. Esto dio como resultado a las Compañías Militares Privadas. Las cinco más grandes de estas compañías (que luchan por el poder con en el ejército de Estados Unidos) pertenecen a una sola casa matriz, Outer Heaven, con Liquid Ocelot dirigiéndola. Liquid Ocelot (una fusión de la consciencia de Liquid Snake y el cuerpo de Revolver Ocelot) está una vez más intentando dominar el mundo y Solid Snake, que sufre una avanzada vejez prematura y bajo el nombre código Old Snake, es enviado como un favor personal a Roy Campbell a asesinarlo. El juego está dividido en seis actos, el último divido en dos partes: *''Liquid Sun'' SOL LÍQUIDO *''Solid Sun'' SOL SÓLIDO *''Third Sun'' TERCER SOL *''Twin Sun'' SOL GEMELO *''Old Sun'' SOL VIEJO *''Naked Sin/Naked Son'' PECADO DESNUDO/HIJO DESNUDO Tema El tema principal de Metal Gear Solid 4 es “el sentido”. El sentido, para Kojima, es el entendimiento que la gente se hace del mundo, entendimiento que está conformado por sus emociones, sus pensamientos y su devenir (lo que bien podría resumirse como la existencia de cada quien). En el juego, el tema del sentido se presenta en cómo Old Snake trata de entender las acciones de Naomi, la manera equivocada en la que Zero quiere llevar a cabo la voluntad de The Boss y cómo JD hace lo propio. En todos estos casos, las intenciones y el sentido sobre el mundo de cada individuo son cuestionados y poco claros y pareciera que deliberadamente dejan al espectador hacer sus propias conclusiones. Otro tema que se aborda en el juego es la dependencia del mundo a la tecnología. Ejemplos de esto son cómo la Rat Patrol es un excelente equipo gracias a las nanomáquinas o cómo Liquid volvió inútil al ejército completo con sólo corromper el sistema. Aunque la tecnología ha estado presente a lo largo de la saga pues en cada juego siempre se presenta una amenaza mecánica inventada por alguien que trata de dominar el mundo para imponer un ideal, este juego difiere en que ahora hay múltiples máquinas (Gekkos) pululando por los escenarios y que el hecho de que la unidad Beauty and the Beast sean básicamente máquinas vivientes es prueba de que la humanidad llegó muy lejos. Quizás otro tema exhibido en el juego podría presentarse en la unidad Beauty and the Beast. Aunque a todas ellas se les denominó por una emoción en especial, tal pareciera que hay una cosa en común en todas esas mujeres: el miedo. Cada historia que contaba Drebin describía qué fue lo que hizo cada una de ellas para suprimir el miedo que experimentaban mientras sufrían sus infortunios. Es por esto, por el miedo, que Screaming Mantis tomó control de las demás cuando Liquid les ordenó asesinar a Snake. Esto intenta decirnos que aún cuando estas mujeres están lejos de sus experiencias traumáticas, ellas permanecen guiadas por el miedo, miedo que les hace revivir en cada instante las emociones que experimentaron en sus traumas, lo que las llevó a convertirse en bestias (Beasts). También, otro tema que puede verse en el juego es el trastorno por estrés postraumátivo (TEPT) por el que atraviesan los soldados. De alguna manera, Hideo Kojima trataba de mostrar que aún cuando la historia que nos presenta es ficticia, mucho de ella realmente sucede, como es el caso de las personas que no están en las guerras voluntariamente y que son afectadas de muchas maneras. Raiden, por ejemplo, fue un niño soldado en las guerras liberianas. A causa de todo el tormento por el que pasó en las guerras, él se convirtió en un hombre inestable que no pudo tolerar la realidad, lo que lo llevó a convertirse en un alcohólico y a huir de su hogar, cosas que él no podría haber hecho si nada de lo que le sucedió hubiera pasado (situación similar a la de la unidad Beauty and the Beast). No obstante, distinto a la unidad Beaty and the Beast, Raiden pasó de ser un ex soldado con la mente dañada a alguien que hizo la diferencia en su realidad y probó que no importando cuánto daño le hizo su violento pasado a su mente, él enfrentó los obstáculos que le puso la vida y fue capaz de superar su pasado. Tal vez, Kojima trató de mostrar que sin importar cuantos traumas tenga alguien, éste siempre puede sobreponerse si lo intenta. Mecánicas de juego Para esta ocasión se redefinió el control de tal manera que el jugador ahora puede hacer más cosas con menos botones y de una manera mucho más eficiente. Durante el progreso del juego, el jugador puede utilizar la cámara con perspectivas en tercera o primera persona (siendo la primera vez que el jugador puede desplazarse de pie en ésta última). Además hace uso de la vista sobre el hombro, la cual puede ajustarse de derecha a izquierda y viceversa para facilitar hacer maniobras desde las esquinas. Asimismo, el juego también integra un sistema de CQC más sofisticado. El juego también incorpora un sistema de puntos con los que Snake puede adquirir o desbloquear varios objetos, todo ello mediante el comerciante de armas, Drebin. No obstante, el juego también conserva algunas mecánicas de anteriores juegos de la saga. Un ejemplo claro de esto es su sistema de camuflaje, que se ve equiparado con el Octocamo. Para esta ocasión, el artefacto llamado “Solid Eye” toma el lugar de los distintos instrumentos de visión que se encontraron en juegos previos de la saga. Incluso, siguiendo la línea humorística de la saga, en MGS4 también es posible hacer que Solid Snake vomite. Debido a la falta de vibración del Sixasis, el juego fue diseñado con una característica especial: un “anillo de amenaza” blanco que rodea a Solid Snake siempre y que ayuda al jugador a determinar la dirección de la amenaza. Esta característica se mantuvo aún cuando el DualShock 3 estuvo disponible. El radar Soliton está ausente en este juego, siendo su sustituto el “Baseline Map”. Salud y estado mental La salud de Snake juega un importate papel durante la travesía. Si él es herido en el campo de batalla, cortes y quemaduras se mantendrán en su piel. Dada la vejez prematura de Snake y su deteriorado estado físico, los desarrolladores evitaron recaer todo eso en el jugador, por lo que Snake usa un traje muscular, lo que le permite al jugador moverse de la misma manera que en anteriores juegos. En el caso de la salud de Snake, ésta se pierde, como siempre, cuando el jugador recibe daño físico. Sin embargo, para restaurarla se implementaron métodos de anteriores juegos, pues ahora “rations” y “regains”, así como reposo temporal pueden recuperar algo de la salud de Snake. Hablando del nuevo “Psyche Meter”, que reemplaza la barra de histamina de anteriores juegos de Metal Gear, ésta actúa como un medidor de adrenalina. Si Snake se encuentra en una situación de combate, entonces su psyche aumentará y podrá disparar más rápido y el daño que reciba será menor, amén de que su vida se recuperará más rápido. Por otro lado, si Snake está cerca de algo que apeste o escuche algo hiriente en una escena, la adrenalina decrecerá con lo que la precisión de Snake empeorará y además él se moverá más lento. Para recuperarla, Snake puede comer fideos, fumar cigarrillos o inyectarse Syringe. Un elemento completamente nuevo es el índice de estrés, el cual se muestra por medio de un porcentaje. Cuando el estrés es muy alto, provoca que la psyche de Snake disminuya más rápido. Algunas cosas que pueden elevar el estrés son los lugares extremadamente fríos o calientes además de ser descubierto por el enemigo. No obstante, mantener este índice bajo no es un problema pues tan pronto el jugador salga de la situación agobiante en la que esté envuelto, el estrés de Snake disminuirá. Octocamo Con el Octocamo, (un traje color azul oscuro cuando no está activado y que tiene propiedades propias de los pulpos), el jugador es capaz de mimetizarse con el ambiente de una manera muy práctica, pues sólo basta con que se coloque durante unos segundos sobre una superficie para que el traje se funda con él, aunque, por supuesto, el juego también posibilita elegir la apariencia del traje deseada a través de un menú especialmente diseñado para ello. Aunado a ello, el traje también puede usarse junto con la FaceCamo, que es una máscara con los mismos atributos que el Octocamo. Metal Gear Mk.II Durante el juego, Snake hace mancuerna con un pequeño robot, el Metal Gear Mk. II (y después, con el Metal Gear Mk. III), que está equipado con capacidad de invisibilidad y está hecho especialmente para el reconocimiento de terreno para poder determinar la mejor forma de sortearlo. Puede dejar fuera de combate a los oponentes usando descargas eléctricas y servir como medio de comunicación entre Snake y otros personajes, lo que lo hace un compañero extremadamente confiable. Normalmente, Otacon controla remotamente al Mk.II, pero Snake también puede hacerlo con un control (similar al sixasis o al DualShock 3) si es necesario. El nombre y las características de este robot son parecidas a las del robot de Gillian Seed, del juego Snatcher creado por Hideo Kojima para la MSX2. Solid Eye Solid Eye es un instrumento multifuncional creado por Otacon. Este artilugio congrega diferentes utilidades, pues funciona como binoculares, lentes de visión nocturna y lentes detectores de calor en un solo armatoste. Incluso, el Solid Eye amplifica los datos recolectados por los cinco sentidos de Snake y los proyecta en su campo de visión. Esta función provee un modo integral de visión sobre los enemigos -humanos y máquinas-, que muestra los olores, sonidos y movimientos. También le dice a Snake la posición del enemigo y su condición. Al mismo tiempo, le da a Snake una idea de qué tan cerca está de ser descubierto. A pesar de todo ello, la eficacia del Solid Eye está condicionada por el estado mental de Snake, estado que influye en los sentidos de éste. Close Quarters Combat Tal como sucede en Metal Gear Solid 3, en MGS4 se puede golpear a los enemigos, tirarlos al suelo, apresarlos e interrogarlos para obtener información, sin embargo, en esta ocasión existe la posibilidad de que Snake los desarme y conserve sus armas, los sorprenda por la espalda y con ello empezar a registrarlos, empujarlos y así ganar tiempo para luego amenazarlos con su arma, estrangularlos en el suelo, entre otras cosas, y todo ello con un esquema completamente nuevo e intuitivo. La razón de porqué Solid Snake nunca utilizó CQC antes es que él no sentía que fuese correcto usar técnicas de combate que le fueron enseñadas por Big Boss. Puntos Drebin Cuando es posible, armas, accesorios y munición pueden ser adquiridos o desbloqueados por puntos Drebin (DPs). Además, estos artículos son entregados e incorporados en el inventario en el preciso lugar y momento donde se obtienen. El valor de las armas depende de las condiciones del campo de batalla, así, las cosas cuestan más si se compran en un momento de intensa lucha. Además, cuando se recolecta munición que no necesita Snake, automáticamente es vendida a Drebin. Como observación, a diferencia de anteriores entregas, en MGS4 es considerablemente más difícil encontrar munición para armas no letales, ya sea regada por el territorio o registrando a enemigos, lo que obliga al jugador a adquirirla de Drebin. Personajes y reparto :Artículo principal: personajes de Metal Gear Solid 4 Para este momento varios de los actores que participaron en la interpretación japonesa de Metal Gear Solid 2 retomaron sus respectivos roles, a excepción de Kōji Totani, quien falleció el 6 de febrero de 2006 y daba vida a Revolver Ocelot. Por ello, Banjō Ginga, usual intérprete de Liquid Snake, fue quien se encargó de prestar su voz a Liquid Ocelot. Además, Ryotaro Okiayu fue sustituido por el director japonés de cine Shinya Tsukamoto para dar voz a Vamp. Kikuko Inoue, además de interpretar de nuevo a Mei Ling igualmente le dio voz a Sunny Gurlukovich, hija de Olga Gurlukovich. Aunado a ello, la cantante Mari Natsuki interpretó a EVA en esta ocasión. En el caso de la actuación de voz en inglés, ésta fue dirigida por la notable directora de doblaje Kris Zimmerman e incluso todos los actores y actrices recurrentes en anteriores juegos de la saga repitieron su respectivo rol. Cam Clarke, quien suele interpretar a Liquid Snake no tuvo participación directa en el doblaje, pues a pesar de que su voz se oye en algunos flashbacks, ésta proviene de pistas de voz tomadas de juegos previos. El rol de Liquid Ocelot pertenece a Patric Zimmerman, intérprete de Revolver Ocelot. En el juego se integran personajes nuevos como el vendedor de armas Drebin, su mono mascota Little Gray, el Rat Patrol Team 01 y la unidad The Beauty and the Beast. Rat Patrol Team 01 :Artículo principal: Rat Patrol Team 01 El Rat Patrol Team 01 es un equipo especial de las fuerzas especiales del ejército americano encargado de investigar las actividades de las PMCs. Este equipo está constituido por Meryl Silverburgh, siendo ella la líder del escuadrón; Ed, segundo al mando, francotirador y encargado de las comunicaciones; Jonathan, un robusto soldado y granadero; y Johnny Sasaki, también conocido como “Akiba” (antiguamente conocido como “Jail Guard Johnny”, el guardia que Meryl desnudó y dejó inconsciente en Metal Gear Solid) quien es el experto en demoliciones. Meryl, Ed y Jonathan usan el sistema SOP para enlazar sus sentidos a través de la red de nanomáquinas que hay dentro de sus cuerpos. Sin conocimiento de la Rat Patrol sobre ello, Akiba no tiene estas nanomáquinas (le teme a las agujas por lo que siempre rehuyó a las inyecciones) lo que lo hace menos preparado para el campo de batalla. Meryl presenta al equipo como “Rat Patrol Team 01” y asegura que están investigando las actividades de las PMCs junto con el CID (Comando de Investigación Criminal) del ejército de los Estados Unidos. Durante la conclusión de MGS4 se revela que, al igual que Drebin, la creación de este equipo fue parte del plan de Los Patriots para detener la amenaza que significaba Liquid Ocelot para ellos. También se muestra cómo “RAT PT 01” (abreviación común del nombre del equipo) es un anagrama de la palabra “patriot” (PATR10T). Aunado a ello, aunque los integrantes del equipo portan la insignia de FOXHOUND, el equipo no está de ninguna manera afiliado a aquel grupo. Los nombres de Ed y Jonathan provienen de los personajes principales de Policenauts, también videojuego de Hideo Kojima, mismo donde hay un personaje homónimo a Meryl Silverburgh. Unidad The Beauty and the Beast :Artículo principal: Unidad The Beauty and the Beast Siguiendo la línea de la saga Metal Gear, en MGS4 se presentan una serie de jefes a los que el jugador debe enfrentarse, siendo éstos la Unidad The Beauty and the Beast, conformada por Crying Wolf, Raging Raven, Screaming Mantis y Laughing Octopus. Sus nombres animales se basan en los personajes de Metal Gear Solid que conformaban a la unidad FOXHOUND, mientras que sus nombres emocionales se relacionan con la Unidad Cobra de Metal Gear Solid 3. Todos ellos poseen un arma que los miembros de Dead Cell (los enemigos a vencer en Metal Gear Solid 2) tuvieron. Examinando con detenimiento a Screaming Mantis se puede descubrir a dos marionetas: una que representa a Psycho Mantis y a otra representando a The Sorrow. La unidad The Beauty and the Beast está constituida por cuatro mujeres que sufren del desorden por estrés postraumático. La única manera en la que estas mujeres pudieron sobrellevar el daño hecho en sus mentes fue convirtiéndose en máquinas de guerra. Su apariencia interna es llamada “Beauty” (bella) mientras que su apariencia exterior se denomina como “Beast” (bestia). Cuatro modelos profesionales fueron las que le dieron su apariencia “bella” a las integrantes de esta unidad mediante captura de movimientos: Lyndall Jarvis (Laughing Octopus), Scarlett Chorvat (Screaming Mantis), Mieko Rye (Crying Wolf) and Yumi Kikuchi (Raging Raven). Es Fred Tatasciore quien crea el efecto de sonido que se aprecia cuando hablan las “bestias”, al sobreponer su voz en las voces de las actrices que interpretan a estos personajes. Reparto Banda Sonora :Artículo principal: Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots Original Soundtrack La música principal de Metal Gear Solid 4 fue compuesta por Harry Gregson-Williams (siendo ésta la tercera vez que este compositor creó música para algún juego de la saga) y Nobuko Toda. Dirigidos por Norihiko Hibino, Yoshitawa Suzuki y Takahiro Izutani (empleados de GEM Impact, estudio de producción de audio fundado por Norihiko Hibino en 2005) también hicieron composiciones en algún momento de la producción del juego. Quienes también están involucrados en este aspecto son Suichi Kobori, Kazuma Jinnouchi, Akihiro Honda y Sota Fujimori. Asimismo, Ennio Morricone también participó en la concepción de la banda sonora del juego. Se compusieron dos temas vocales para el juego. El tema de obertura, “Love Theme”, es cantada por Jackie Presti y fue compuesta por Nobuko Toda. El tema final, “Here's To You”, es cantado por Lisbeth Scott. Antes del lanzamiento del juego, la canción “MGS4 - Theme of Love - Smash Bros. Brawl Version” fue incluida en Super Smash Bros. Brawl y puede escucharse en el escenario de Shadow Moses Island. La banda sonora oficial de MGS4 fue puesta a la venta el 28 de mayo de 2008 por Konami Digital Entertainment bajo el número de catálogo GFCA-98/9. Está compuesta por dos discos y recoge cuarenta y siete pistas de audio. La Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots Limited Edition incluía parte de este soundtrack, pues sólo albergaba la música compuesta por Harry Gregson-Williams. La música del juego también estuvo disponible en la página de internet de KonamiStyle. Promoción En la conferencia de prensa del 13 de marzo de 2008, Kojima anunció que habría una campaña publicitaria y acuerdos con varias compañías para promocionar el juego. Ejemplos de ello son el iPod que Snake usa para cambiar la música de fondo, una colección de canciones que está dispersa en todo el juego, bebidas ReGain Energy Drinks que son usadas en el juego para aumentar la histamina y hay teléfonos móviles marca Sony Ericsson presentes en el juego. Konami y Ubisoft pusieron un traje desbloqueable especial de Assassin's Creed en el juego para ser usado por Snake: el traje que porta Altaïr. Aunque inicialmente como una broma, esta característica se anunció el April Fool's Day de 2008, donde luego Kojima dijo que el traje podría ser desbloqueado en el juego haciendo algo especial. Lanzamientos Ediciones limitadas del juego fueron puestas a la venta en diferentes partes del mundo con diverso contenido especial. Si bien todas incluían un Blue-ray que contenía dos “making of” del juego, una parte de la banda sonora del juego que sólo contempla la música hecha por Harry Gregson-Williams, todo ello metido en una caja decorada con arte de Yoji Shinkawa, únicamente la edición limitada europea incorporaba una figurilla de 6 pulgadas (poco más de 15 centímetros) de Solid Snake portando un traje de color verde oliva hecha por Medicom Toys. Un bundle que incluía un PlayStation 3 con 80 GB de espacio, un DualShock 3, un cupón para descargar un juego de la PSN y una copia de Metal Gear Solid 4 fue lanzado en Norteamérica con el precio de US$499. En Japón fue liberada la Guns of the Patriots Welcome Box, bundle que cotejaba el juego en sí, un DualShock 3 y un PlayStation 3 de 40GB que podía ser de color negro, blanco o plata. Sony también hizo lo propio al anunciar que habría un bundle que albergaba a Metal Gear Solid 4, un Blu-ray, una disco de inicio de Metal Gear Online y un PlayStation 3 de color gris mate y con 40 GB de memoria. Este bundle fue anunciado el 18 de marzo de 2008 en Japón con un precio de ¥51,800 y se agotó en seis días el 25 de marzo del mismo año. Un bundle similar fue también comercializado en Estados Unidos por US$600 y sólo estuvo disponible en la página de internet de Konami desde el 19 de mayo de 2008. Recepción Metal Gear Solid 4 dejó buenas impresiones. En su primer reseña alcanzó el 10 de 10 por parte de la PlayStation Official Magazine (UK) con el comentario de que “(MGS4) avanza constantemente, innovando otra y otra vez”. El juego también fue calificado por GamePro con 5 de 5. MGS4 fue el octavo juego que tuvo calificación perfecta en Famitsu, pues esta publicación le dio una puntuación de 40 de 40. GameSpot también le dio su máxima calificación, siendo la sexta vez que calificaban a un juego con 10 de 10. Por otro lado, IGN UK le atribuyó un 9.9 de 10 y IGN Australia un 9.5 de 10. Edge y Eurogamer puntuaron al juego con un 8 de 10 cada uno. Reseñistas de todo el mundo dieron su aprobación unánime al desarrollo del juego y a cómo concluye la serie. Eurogamer declaró que “no se puede pedir una conclusión más divertida, inteligente, más ambiciosa o inspirada o más rompedora”, mientras que a IGN Australia le pareció que el resultado “refina la fórmula de MGS e incorpora únicamente las suficientes ideas nuevas (o respetuosamente influenciadas) para asegurar que el juego destaque por sí mismo”. Edge concluyó que el juego “se mantiene fiel a sus fans, a su premisa y a su corazón, entregando una experiencia, en mucha formas, sin igual”. El nuevo esquema de control y sus mecánicas de juego que permitían más libertad y rejugabilidad fueron altamente elogiados, no sin mención de algunas pequeñas molestias. El juego también fue laureado por sus logros tecnológicos y artísticos. La crítica también fue hecha al argumento del juego. Algunos críticos lo encontraron confuso aunque en última instancia recompensador, particularmente para los fans. Aunque la manera con la que se cuenta la historia es intrusiva, con prolongadas escenas, y dada la importancia de éstas en el resto de la serie, que pudieran pausarse si el jugador lo desea fue bienvenido. Edge y Eurogamer concluyeron igualmente que aunque el juego representa la apoteosis de la serie, éste fallaba como revitalizador de la misma y que no lograría atraer nuevos fans. Algunos admiradores se decepcionaron de la historia del juego así como de la falta de soporte para trofeos para el mismo en su lanzamiento. Sobre el embargo de Konami Varias publicaciones comentaron acerca de las condiciones del embargo que les dio Konami a aquellos críticos que publicarían su reseña antes del lanzamiento de juego. Entre estas condiciones estaba la de no mencionar nada sobre la duración de las cinemáticas y la instalación del juego en el PS3. Estas prohibiciones dieron como resultado que EGM retrasara su reseña. En vez de una reseña, la revista mostró una mesa redonda sobre el juego y su reseña fue presentada tanto en la revista como en el sitio 1UP.com una vez que terminó el embargo. El vocero de Kojima Productions, Ryan Payton, explicó más específicamente las restricciones del NDA (un acuerdo de confidencialidad), además dijo que habían enmendado algunas condiciones anticuadas que requerían más explicación. También hizo mención de la duración de las instalaciones y dijo que las restricciones tenían la intención de prevenir spoilers concernientes a lo que sucede durante ellas. A raíz de esa declaración, GameSpot publicó un artículo en el cual ellos establecían que eran incapaces de reseñar el juego, pues Konami retuvo el código de revisión ya que ellos no cumplieron con las limitaciones. El artículo originalmente decía que la falta de una reseña se debía a que no asistieron al boot camp en las oficinas de Kojima Productions. Sin embargo, lo corrigieron para aclarar que éste fue un evento de relaciones públicas para expresar sus impresiones sobre un producto todavía en desarrollo y que por lo tanto no hubieran podio hacer una reseña de todos modos. Las limitaciones fueron de particular interés debido a la ampliamente difundida aseveración de CVG que decía que el juego tenía “cinemáticas que llegaban a durar noventa minutos”, erróneamante atribuida a la revista PlayStation World. GamePro y Ryan Payton describieron esta declaración como exagerada. Novelización El 12 de junio de 2008, Project Itoh lanzó una novelización de Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots la cual contenía información que no fue detallada en el juego en sí, incluyendo a Zanzibar Land siendo originalmete Tselinoyarsk. Un versión en inglés de la novelización, titulada Metal Gear Solid: Guns of the Patriots, fue puesta a la venta el 19 de junio de 2012 por Viz Media. Dentro de la ficción de la novelización, la historia es contada desde la perspectiva de Hal Emmerich, pues éste escribió el libro tiempo después de la muerte de Solid Snake. Curiosidades *De acuerdo a lo sucedido en Metal Gear Solid 3, The Boss y Big Boss se separaron el 12 de junio de 1959, exactamente la misma fecha del lanzamiento mundial de Metal Gear Solid 4 y la de Metal Gear Solid en 1998. *En el borrador de Metal Gear Solid 4, al final, Solid Snake y Otacon se entregan por los crímenes que cometieron y luego son ejecutados. La mayor parte del equipo vetó este final y por ello no se utilizó. *El nombre del acto 4, Twin Suns, es una referencia al remake de Metal Gear Solid: Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes. *Extrañamente, aunque Metal Gear: Ghost Babel no es parte del canon de la saga, en MGS4 se menciona que Snake usó un Five-seveN en Galuade. *Los carteles que pueden verse durante el acto 3 son arte hecho por Noriyoshi Ohrai. *De acuerdo con KazRadio, Hideo Kojima no planeaba hacer Metal Gear Solid 4 y que sólo lo hizo porque los fans querían saber más de los Patriots, esto debido a Metal Gear Solid 2. *Durante el segundo informe de la misión, en el piso más alto del avión, puede verse un PS3 en la mesa. *Si el jugador ve alrededor de la vieja oficina de Otacon en el acto 4, puede ver el lugar en donde Otacon orinó cuando fue atacado por Gray Fox. *La frase “la guerra ha cambiado” del inicio del juego tiene cierto parecido a la frase insignia de FallOut que dice “la guerra, la guerra nunca cambia” y que se menciona al inicio de cada juego de esa serie. *Unas cuantas cosas relacionadas con desnudez fueron eliminadas del juego para mantener su clasificación baja. Un notable ejemplo de esto es la apariencia de la unidad The Beauty and the Beast, pues se tenía contemplado que éstas combatieran desnudas y que de ser así, el juego hubiera recibido la clasificación AO (sólo adultos). *''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots'' iba a tener un juego que contemplaría documentales y detrás de cámaras del juego que se llamaría The Document of Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, pero éste fue cancelado. Galería Mgs4 caratula.jpg MGS4 PS3 2D FOB psd jpgcopy.jpg Wikia-Visualization-Main.png|Old Snake en Metal Gear Solid 4:Guns of the Patriots|link=Old Snake el protagonista del juego mgs4.jpeg|Personajes de Metal Gear Solid 4:Guns of the Patriots|link=Son todos los personajes de este Video Juego snake-4-icon.png|Old Snake:Metal Gear Solid 4 640px-Introducción_-_MGS4_-_Big_Boss.png|Big Boss o Naked Snake|link=Es el padre de Solid Snake,Solidus Snake y Liquid Ocelot Les-Enfants-Terribles-ground-zeroes-frikarte-e1346567323469.jpg tumblr_m9sy22FcEe1rdtgmao3_1280.png|Big Boss haciendo el saludo de honor como el qué hizo en MGS3 young-solid-snake-mgs4.jpg|Old Snake con la mascara de Young Snake raiden-3-icon.png|Raiden ciborg ninja casco activo Categoría:Videojuegos canónicos